Five Nights at Xavier's II
Info Five Nights at Xavier's II is a continuation of the FNAX series where, this time, you play as the Toy Animatronics and you run away from Xavier AND the Withered Animatronics. This still has some of the old gameplay, but adds a little more spice. Characters This time around, more characters have been added. The 3 stats, Agility, Health and Defense are still there, but there is now a new stat: Stun Ability, which allows you to stun Xavier and Friends for a limited time. Playable Characters Toy Freddy Fazbear Toy Freddy Fazbear, or just TF, is pretty much the all rounder, with all 4 stats perfectly balanced, apart from Stun Ability, which is a bit low. His Stun Ability is bashing his Top Hat into the grabber's eye. It takes 5 seconds to recharge however, and the stun is only for a few seconds. Toy Bonnie Bunny Toy Bonnie is the defender of the Toys, with high defense, low-medium speed, low-ish health and medium Stun Ability. His Stun Ability consists of whacking the Grabber with his guitar. It takes 10 seconds to recharge, and leaves the enemy stunned for a slight bit longer than TF. Toy Chica Chicken Toy Chica is the more healthier of the Toys, with high health, medium defense, medium-low Stun Ability and low speed. Her Stun Ability consists of her taking off her bib, which is censored, then bashing the Grabber with her Cupcake, then placing the Bib back on. It takes 15 seconds to recharge and stuns for longer than TB and TF. Toy Foxy (Mangle) Toy Foxy, aka Mangle, is the fastest of the Toys, with high speed, high Stun Ability, medium defense and low health. Toy Foxy's Stun Ability consists of Toy Foxy's two heads headbutting the Grabber. It takes 20 seconds to recharge and stuns for longer than all the other Toys. Unplayable Characters Xavier Munroe Xavier Munroe has now escaped from jail and is hunting you down. He uses a taser and an axe. He always goes for the nearest character. Maroon McChuckles An animatronic built from scraps, Maroon will look for you and let out a screech when he finds an animatronic. The Withered Animatronics The Withered Animatronics are now on Xavier's side, due to a weird bug on their back. No, seriously, there's this freaky scary robot bug on their backs. Aurun Aurun arrives as a support character. She maintains her usual appearance, but there is a big purple scar-looking circle around each eye. When it's halfway through the night, the three weasels get released to chase you too. She begins moving around on Night 2. Lindsay Lindsay is one of Xavier's closest friends and part of the CC. She goes through the vents and strikes when you can least expect it. She is also the only character to only appear on Night X and nowhere else. She can also use a poison dart to slow down your movement. Aurun's weasels The weasels Aurun has can attack after 3 AM. They all split up across the map to chase you down wherever you hide. The three devious weasels are speedy too, nearly faster than Mangle. They too begin moving on Night 2. Secret Characters Characters that can only be accessed by doing certain things. Unknown Attacker #1 This attacker is only accessed by doing certain things. * First, make sure you are on Night 2. * Go into the vent on the branched entrances. * Just look into the dangerous path in the vent for a little bit. The outcome should be a rope randomly going around your neck, and pulling you down, when you die, you don't actually see the attacker, but something is seen in the complete darkness in front of you that kinda blends in, it is unknown what. Unknown Attacker #2 This attacker is found if you: *Are on Night 4 *Not using Toy Bonnie often The outcome should be a grappling hook attached to Toy Bonnie's face, which then pulls it off. A big spike ball then smashes up the rest of his body. After that is done, Toy Bonnie cannot be used the following night. Nights The Nights are pretty much the same, but now you're in a run down, destroyed, stormy mansion. Some may say it's...WITHERED. Night 0 You start off in the FNAF2 restaurant, on the stage, children cheering for you. Then, when the cutscene ends, you reboot on the stage, but at night. All the other animatronics head to the Office, but robotic screams are heard. You, as Toy Freddy, must make it towards the Office. This serves as the tutorial level, showing you basic movement and camera control. Once you get to the Office, you'll see that Mangle, Toy Chica and Toy Bonnie are shut down. Then, when you get to the desk, the chair turns around, revealing blood that forms into an arrow pointing up. You look up and Xavier leaps down to you, thus ending the night abruptly. Night 1 Now the game really begins. You awaken in a hallway. Walking backwards will make you come to a door, slightly open. Looking in shows you a part of Maroon. Looking for too long can result in you being jumpscared by Maroon and restarting the night, giving you an X-Award: Seriously? Walking forwards, however, will play an audio tape, talking about Xavier's traumatic childhood. This goes on until a huge locked door is seen. Peeking through the doorway will reveal Xavier's eye looking right back at you. Now you have to run back down the hallway, as Xavier gives chase. You burst through the doors into the woods. You have to run down the path and into the nearby mansion, blocking Xavier out. Night 2 The difficulty kicks up a bit past this. You ran out into the next room, and are looking for Toy Bonnie. You have to go around the map to find him and survive until 6 AM. You are instantly greeted with a three-branch pathway. None of them are actually safe, You can only continue if you look up into the ceiling and open the vent entrance, then crawl through it, it also seems there is an alternate path in the vent that will instantly kill you, because its filled with electricity. After passing the branched paths, you re-entered the deeper part of the mansion. By this point, it should be 3 AM. And now you have to run away from every single enemy active towards a big crater with a sealed hole. You have to get in there as soon as possible, and you will survive, and everyone will leave the area. FOR NOW. Night 3 Now that you're in the crater, you have to go underground and, more importantly, keep an eye out for weasels, as they will latch onto you and leech off your health, like leeches. This takes a while, so to compensate, there's cupcakes scattered around. Because cupcakes are epic. At the end, you get an automatic Weasel leeched onto your back that you cannot get rid of. Now you have to run down the hallway and get to Toy Bonnie before your health runs out. Once you make it, you automatically switch to Toy Bonnie and participate in a QTE to get the Weasel off Toy Freddy's back. After that, the night is complete. Night 4 Now you need to find Toy Chica. You soon find a portal to Realm X, Xavier's Home World, filled with dread, horror and tendrils that will send you back to the entrance. Once you make it to the end, Toy Chica's cupcake has gone missing. You have to grab it from the Tendril Source. Once you do, you free Toy Chica and have to make it back to the portal before it closes. Making it back will end the night. Night 5 You venture into the depths of the mansion to find a maze with cobwebs, spiders, dust and Xavier. You have to make it through the maze, find Mangle and get to the exit, whilst avoiding Xavier. Once you get out, it's a sprint to the end. But once you get to the end, Maroon, Aurun and Xavier grab you all. Thus, the night ends. And then Night X begins. Night X Night X starts with you and your friends in separate cells, one enemy in each. It's randomized, though. Soon enough, the wall behind the cell crashes down and you have to run through. Then, you get trapped with a new enemy: Lindsay Kingsland. You soon face them all with actual weapons. The weapons stun them for the rest of the night. After you've done them all, you win the game.Category:Games Category:Spinoffs Category:Demonic BB's things